


Peeta's Hate

by batbaby78



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbaby78/pseuds/batbaby78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta in one of his episodes when Katniss isn’t nearby to help him out of it. Day one of Prompts in Panem: wrath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeta's Hate

Day One- Wrath  
My lips are just forming his name when his fingers lock around my throat.- Katniss Everdeen, Mockingjay  
Also known as “rage”, this is the inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. Wrath, in its purest form, presents with self-destructiveness, violence, and hate. Feelings of anger can manifest in different ways, including impatience, revenge, and vigilantism.

Peeta in one of his episodes when Katniss isn’t nearby to help him out of it.

I can see myself in the mirror, but it’s her clothes hanging on the back of the door that set me off from nowhere it seems. All I see is red when I look at those dark green pants that fit her so well and I want to hurt her but I yell at the inanimate objects instead.  
“I hate you! I hate that you made me fall in love with you just with your voice! The voice that you refuse to use; making me use mine all the time for people to understand ‘us’.

I hate you! I hate that you pretended to love me back. A love that could have been pure but was tainted by the fact that you were attempting to save “us”. 

I hate you! I hate that you said you weren’t sure about how you felt when it should have been so easy. Just pick, pick one or the other, but you can’t have both.

I hate you! I hate that I still love you no matter how much you’ve hurt me. 

I see your face and all I can think of is how you tried to hurt me. How everything that came from your filthy little mouth is all lies. Lies you told in order to win the game. I was just along for the ride. I was conveniently still alive so that we could both go home. I knew how to protect you without actually killing anyone. I would have if I had to, but I didn’t want to change for them. You, I know you killed. You said it was because they killed your friend, but I think you did it because you wanted to kill. You made all their supplies explode in a fiery blast. You could have killed someone right then and there. 

I see your face and all I can think is of how I wanted to hold you against me so tightly and never let you go. Yet I think of how easily you would have let me go in that same instant. You never cared for me, they’ve shown me that. How you were ready to kill me when you saw me with the Careers. You could have killed me so many times and the only reason you didn’t is because you knew that if I still lived, no one from home would hate you. But I hate you.

My mother was right about you all this time. You are a little Seam slut. That’s all you are. Going out into the woods with him, your “cousin”. I know what you two do out there. I’ve seen the video of the kiss over and over again and I know you liked it. They’ve shown it to me. I saw it, I saw it. It just makes me hate you all the more.

I see your face and I think about how you kissed me. How most of those kisses were solely for the camera. But there were a few that held something else. The kind of something that tells me you wanted to keep kissing me and maybe touch me and hold me like I wanted to do with you. And it makes me hate you even more.

And it makes me so confused. I hate you but I love you and it’s tearing me up in a way that I can’t stop it from doing, can’t stop images from filling my head, making everything blurry and strange and so wrong.

I hate that I can’t stop loving you.”

When I wake up, I forget all that I’ve said but there’s red all around me and I’m all alone still. I look up and see that the mirror is shattered and pieces are scattered on the floor besides me. I don’t dare look at anything else as I clean my hands and then the floor. I need to clean this up before Katniss gets back so that she isn’t frightened when she sees me. She’ll want to know what happened and feel guilty for what she can’t control. And I won’t be able to tell her because I don’t even know.


End file.
